Dragon Age Keep
} |name = Dragon Age Keep |image = Dragon age keep.png |px = 270px |developers = BioWare |publishers = |release = 29 October 2014 (Open Beta) |platform = }} Dragon Age Keep is a free online application that allows players to tailor decisions made in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II and import them into a new game of Dragon Age: Inquisition. The Keep can be accessed on a variety of devices (including tablets and smartphones) through an Origin account. A beta version of the application was publicly released on October 29, 2014. The Keep scans the linked account to check for any pre-existing Wardens or Hawkes, but if there aren't any, there will be an option to choose from a selection of pre-defined heroes.PC Gamer Once the protagonists from the previous games have been selected, an animated video, narrated by Varric, describing the events of the previous installments will play. Any time the story branches, the user will have the ability to alter what happens. After the video is over or skipped, the "Tapestry" can be used to select major decisions quickly and efficiently, while also clearing up various canon errors. You can have up to 10 different World States saved in the Keep at any one time, and can edit or delete them at any time (though you must have at least 1 World State saved). It is possible to share one's World States with other Origin users. There are approximately 300 choices that can be made in the Keep. An official Feature Tutorial was released on YouTube from BioWare Base, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HmktEiXcvw List of Choices Dragon Age: Origins :For details of the choices made in '''Dragon Age: Origins', see this comprehensive list.'' Hero *Hero's Identity *Warden Died Killing the Archdemon or Warden Alive and Well Companions *Romanced No One/Romanced Alistair/Morrigan/Leliana or Zevran *Did Not Recruit Dog or Recruited Dog *Loghain Executed by the Warden/Loghain Executed by Alistair/Loghain Killed in a Duel by Alistair/Loghain Died Killing the Archdemon or Loghain Alive and Well *Didn't Free Sten/Picked the Lock to Sten's Cage/Persuaded the Revered Mother to Free Sten or Intimidated the Revered Mother to Free Sten *Did not Recruit Sten/Recruited Sten *Did not Recruit Sten/Did not Return Sten's Sword or Returned Sten's Sword *Did Not Recruit Oghren or Recruited Oghren *Did Not Recruit Zevran or Recruited Zevran *Zevran Died or Zevran Alive and Well *Did Not Recruit Wynne or Recruited Wynne *Wynne Not Recruited/Wynne Alive and Well/Wynne Died at Broken Circle or Wynne Died at the Temple of Sacred Ashes *Alistair Died Killing the Archdemon/Alistair was Executed/Alistair Became King/Alistair Stayed a Grey Warden or Alistair Became a Drunk *Warden and Alistair were not Lovers/Warden Remained Alistair's Mistress/Warden Did not Remain Alistair's Mistress/Warden is Alistair's Queen or Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens and the Warden *Did not Recruit Leliana/Leliana Alive and Well/Leliana Left to Die at the Temple of Sacred Ashes/Leliana Left the Party *Morrigan Did not Have a Baby/Morrigan did the Dark Ritual with the Warden/Morrigan did the Dark Ritual with Alistair/Morrigan did the Dark Ritual with Loghain or Morrigan and the Warden conceived a baby naturally *Did Not Acquire Flemeth's Grimoire/Acquired Flemeth's Grimoire Peacefully or Acquired Flemeth's Grimoire by Defeating Flemeth Prologue *Ostagar Prisoner Left Alone/Ostagar Prisoner Killed/Ostagar Prisoner Given Stolen Food/Ostagar Prisoner Given Donated Food/Ostagar Prisoner Given Purchased Food or Key Stolen from Ostagar Prisoner *Did Not Help Mabari/Cured Mabari or Killed Mabari The Arl of Redcliffe *Abandoned Redcliffe or Helped Redcliffe Fight *Helped Redclliffe Prepare for Battle or Did not Help Redcliffe Prepare for Battle *Connor Killed/Connor Alive and Unpossessed or Connor Alive and Possessed *Bella Left Redcliffe/Bella Took Over the Tavern/Bella Started a Brewery or Bella was Killed *Did not Help Bevin/Helped Bevin Took Sword/Helped Bevin Paid for Sword/Helped Bevin Did not Find Sword/Scared Bevin Back to Chantry or Returned Sword to Bevin *Valena was Killed or Valena was Saved *Isolde Survived or Isolde Sacrificed Herself The Urn of Sacred Ashes *Urn Not Poisoned or Urn Poisoned Broken Circle *Mages Supported or Templars Supported *First Enchanter Died or First Enchanter Survived *Disagreed with Cullen's Request or Agreed with Cullen's Request Nature of The Beast *Brokered Peace Between the Elves and Werewolves/Sided With the Werewolves or Sided With the Elves *Did Not Encounter Cammen and Gheyna/Broke Cammen and Gheyna Up or Brought Cammen and Gheyna Together *Could Not Help Elora/Saved the Halla or Convinced Elora to Kill the Halla *Did Not Tell Athras About Danyla or Told Athras About Danyla *Did Not Bring Varathorn Ironbark or Brough Varathorn Ironbark *Did Not Find Deygan/Saved Deygan or Killed Deygan A Paragon of Her Kind *Warden Destroyed The Anvil/Branka Destroyed The Anvil or Anvil Preserved *Harrowmont Crowned King or Bhelen Crowned King *Did Not Encounter Dagna/Refused to Help Dagna/Convinced Dagna to Stay in Orzammar/Sent Dagna to the Circle or Annulled the Circle and Informed Dagna *Did Not Encounter Mardy/Rejected Mardy or Had Sex with Mardy *Did Not Conceive with Mardy/Rejected Mardy's Son/Restored Mardy's Son's Birthright or Never Encountered Mardy's Son *Did Not Speak to Filda/Ruck Survived But Filda Told He Died/Ruck Survived And Filda Told The Truth/Killed Ruck and Lied About Finding Him/Killed Ruck and Told Filda the Truth or Killed Ruck But Claimed He Died a Hero *Did Not Prove The Legion of The Dead's Connection to Nobility or Proved The Legion of The Dead's Connection to Nobility *Did Not Look Into Stolen Tome/Returned Tome To Shaperate or Sold Tome to a Fence *Did Not Help Burkel Create Chantry or Helped Burkel Create Chantry *Zerlinda Remained in Dust Town/Zerlinda Returned to Her Family/Zerlinda Left for the Surface/Zerlinda Was Taken in By Burkel's Chantry or Zerlinda Abandoned Her Son in the Deep Roads *Did Not Complete Rogek's Lyrium Deal or Completed Rogek's Lyrium Deal *Did Not Help Orta Reinstate House Ortan or Helped Orta Reinstate House Ortan Denerim *Ser Landry Alive or Ser Landry Killed *Did Not Tell Bann Sighard about Oswyn or Told Bann Sighard About Oswyn *Did Not Bring Lost Verses to Sister Justine or Brought Lost Verses to Sister Justine *Did Not Complete Slim Couldry's Crime Wave or Completed Slim Couldry's Crime Wave *Did Not Clear the White Falcons out of the Pearl or Cleared the White Falcons out of the Pearl *Did Not Handle the Crimson Oars or Handled the Crimson Oars *Did Not Give Bann Alfstanna Irminric's Ring or Gave Bann Alfstanna Irminric's Ring *Did Not Return Amulet to Elven Beggar or Returned Amulet to Elven Beggar *Could Not Find Goldanna/Found Goldanna or Refused to Find Goldanna *Did not Encounter Marjolaine/Sent Marjolaine Away or Killed Marjolaine *Did not Complete Master Ignacio's Assassinations/Completed Master Ignacio's Assassinations or Killed Master Ignacio The Landsmeet *Alistair Rules Alone *Alistair and Anora Rule Together *Alistair and the Warden Rule Together *Anora Rules Alone *Anora and the Warden Rule Together The Battle of Denerim *Warden Killed Archdemon/Alistair Killed Archdemon or Loghain Killed Archdemon Awakening *Architect Killed or Architect Spared *Keep Protected/Amaranthine Protected or Keep and Amaranthine Protected *Nathaniel Died or Nathaniel Alive and Well *The Warden Did not Help Oghren and Felsi/Oghren and Felsi Reunited or Oghren and Felsi Part on Bad Terms Witch Hunt *Warden Did not Go Through the Eluvian/Warden Went Through the Eluvian with Morrigan or the Warden Stabbed Morrigan Warden's Keep *Gained Power of Blood or Did not Gain Power of Blood *Killed Both Sophia and Avernus/Killed Avernus Spared Sophia/Killed Sophia Let Avernus Continue Research or Killed Sophia Avernus Allowed to Continue Research Ethically The Stone Prisoner *Did Not Recruit Shale/Shale is Alive and Well or Killed Shale *Matthias and Amalia Both Alive Neither Possessed/Matthias and Amalia Both Alive Amalia Possessed/Matthias and Amalia Both Alive Matthias Possessed/Amalia Alive Matthias Dead or Amalia Dead Matthias Alive *Did Not Recruit Shale or Recruited Shale Dragon Age 2 Hero *Hawke's Identity *Diplomatic Personality/Humorous Personality or Aggressive Personality Companions *Romances No One/Romanced Anders/Romanced Fenris/Romanced Isabela/Romanced Merrill or Romanced Sebastian *Bethany Died Escaping Lothering/Bethany Became a Circle Mage/Bethany Became a Grey Warden or Bethany Died in the Deep Roads *Bethany Did not Live to See the War/Bethany Survived the Final Battle or Bethany was Killed During the Final Battle *Carver Died Escaping Lothering/Carver Became a Templar/Carver Became a Grey Warden or Carver Died in the Deep Roads *Bartrand Spared or Bartrand Killed *Did not Help Varric Discover Cause of Haunting or Helped Varric Discover Cause of Haunting *Red Lyrium Fragment Destroyed or Red Lyrium Fragment Kept by Varric *Did not Recruit Fenris/Fenris was Killed/Fenris Alive and Well/Fenris Reenslaved or Fenris Alive and Well But Still Pursued by Slavers *Did not Recruit Isabela or Isabela Recruited *Isabela Never Recruited/Isabela Did not Return or Isabela Returned with Book *Did not Give Isabela to the Arishok or Gave Isabela to the Arishok *Merrill Did Not Stay with Hawke or Merrill Stayed with Hawke *Merrill Was Killed or Merrill Survived *Merrill Repaired the Eluvian or Merrill Destroyed the Eluvian *Merrill's Clan Survived or Merrill's Clan was Massacred *Did not Approve of Anders' Actions at the Chantry or Approved of Anders' Actions at the Chantry *Anders was Killed or Anders Survived *Aveline Stayed Single or Aveline Married Donnic *Aveline Did not Stay with Hawke or Aveline Stayed with Hawke *Befriended Tallis/Angered Tallis or Never Met Tallis *Did Not Kiss Tallis or Kissed Tallis *Did Not Recruit Sebastian or Recruited Sebastian *Befriended Varric or Did not Befriend Varric Prologue *Joined the Smugglers or Joined the Mercenaries Act 1 *Fought the Templars/Convinced the Templars to Leave or Turned the Mages Over to the Templars *Did Not Return Martin's Cargo or Returned Martin's Cargo *Spared Kelder or Killed Kelder *Did not Return Seamus or Returned Seamus *Killed Ginnis or Did Not Encounter Ginnis *Spared Danzig or Killed Danzig *Never Looked for Ninette/Did not Tell Ghyslain of Ninette's Fate or Told Ghyslain of Ninette's Murder *Did Not Help Hubert or Helped Hubert *Did Not Blackmail Ser Thrask or Blackmailed Ser Thrask *Idunna Alive and Well or Idunna Killed *Sent Feynriel to the Dalish or Sent Feynriel to the Circle *Keran Reinstated with the Templars or Keran Kicked out of the Templars *Defended Ketojan from the Qunari or Gave Ketojan to the Qunari *Karras Alive and Well or Karras Killed Act 2 *Gascard Spared or Gascard Killed *Did Not Side with Varnell or Sided With Varnell *Did Not Side with Mother Petrice or Sided with Mother Petrice *Did Not Help Hubert or Helped Hubert *Did Not Help Yevhen/Saved Iwan or Saved Merin *Spared Javaris or Killed Javaris *Did Not Encounter Lieutenant Harley/Abandoned Lieutenant Harley/Fought Alongside Lieutenant Harley or Fought Against the Raiders Alone *Feynriel Freed/Feynriel Made Tranquil or Feynriel Possessed *Arishok Survived or Arishok Killed Act 3 *Did Not Encounter Nuncio/Did Not Help Nuncio or Agreed to Help Nuncio *Did Not Encounter Zevran/Handed Zevran Over to Nuncio or Let Zevran Go *Nathaniel was Killed/Nathaniel was Not Encountered or Nathaniel Was Saved *Did Not Help Uncle Gamlen/Reunited Gamlen and Charade or Returned the Gem to Gamlen *Handed Conspirators to Orsino or Handed Conspirators to Meredith *Returned Emile to the Circle or Let Emile go Free *Let Keran Go/Killed Keran or Allowed Keran to Rejoin the Templars *Did Not Kill Bone Pit Dragon or Killed Bone Pit Dragon *Sided with the Mages or Sided with the Templars Legacy *Sided with Larius or Sided with Janeka *Did Not Find Malcolm's Will or Found Malcolm's Will Dragon Age Inquisition Hero * Hero's Identity * Didn't Specialize/Specialized as Knight-Enchanter/Specialized as Necromancer/Specialized as Rift Mage/Specialized as Artificer/Specialized as Assassin/Specialized as Tempest/Specialized as Champion/Specialized as Reaver/Specialized as Templar Party Members * No One Romanced/Romanced Blackwall/Romanced Cassandra/Romanced Cullen/Romanced Dorian/Romanced Iron Bull/Romanced Josephine/Romanced Sera/Romanced Solas * Blackwall ** Didn't Recruit Blackwall/Blackwall Recruited and Left/Blackwall Recruited and Stayed *** Didn't Go After Blackwall/Blackwall Remained Imprisoned/Blackwall Left Prison as Rainer/Blackwall Left Prison as Grey Warden/Blackwall Left Prison as False Grey Warden *** Friends with Blackwall/Not Friends with Blackwall * Cassandra ** Cassandra Didn't Rebuild Seekers/Cassandra Rebuilt Seekers ** Cassandra Didn't Find Book of Secrets/Cassandra Discovered Book of Secrets ** Friends with Cassandra /Not Friends with Cassandra * Cole ** Didn't Recruit Cole/Cole Recruited and Left/Cole Recruited and Stayed ** Didn't Help Cole Realize His Identity/Cole More Spirit/Cole More Human ** Friends with Cole/Not Friends with Cole * Varric ** Varric Didn't Track the Red Lyrium Source/Varric Tracked the Red Lyrium Source ** Friends with Varric/Not Friends with Varric * Dorian ** Didn't Recruit Dorian/Dorian Planned to Return to Tevinter/Dorian stayed with the Inquisition/Dorian Recruited and Left ** Dorian didn't meet his father/Dorian Reconciled with his Father/Dorian Didn't Reconcile with his father ** Friends with Dorian/Not Friends with Dorian * The Iron Bull ** Didn't Recruit Iron Bull/Iron Bull Recruited ** Didn't Help Iron Bull Decide/Iron Bull Saved Dreadnought/Iron Bull Saved Chargers ** Loyal to the Qun/Iron Bull is Tal-Vashoth * Sera ** Didn't Recruit Sera/Sera Recruited and Stayed/Sera Recruited and Left ** Didn't encounter Harmond/Sera Killed Harmond on Her Own/Sera Killed Harmond at Inquisitor's Urging/Harmond Alive and Well/Harmond Alive and Forced to Work for the Inquisition ** Friends with Sera/Not Friends with Sera * Solas ** Solas Didn't Track Down his Friend/Solas Forced to Destroy his Friend/Solas Freed his Friend ** Friends with Solas/Not Friends with Solas * Vivienne ** Didn't Recruit Vivienne/Vivienne Recruited ** Gave Vivienne a Snowy Wyvern Heart / Gave Vivienne Normal Wyvern Heart ** Friends with Vivienne/Not Friends with Vivienne The Wrath of Heaven * Inquisitor Denies Being Chosen by Andraste/Inquisitor Accepts Being Chosen by Andraste Champions of the Just * Inquisitor Did Not Go to Therinfal Redoubt/Inquisitor Went to Therinfal Redoubt, Templars Allied/Inquisitor Went to Therinfal Redoubt, Templars Leashed * Ser Barris Died/Ser Barris is alive/Ser Barris is alive, promoted to Knight-Commander In Hushed Whispers * Inquisitor did not go to Redcliffe/Inquisitor Went to Redcliffe, Mages Allied/Inquisitor went to Redcliffe, Mages Conscripted In Your Heart Shall Burn * Player declared for order/Player Declared for the Inquisitor/ Player declared for Faith Here Lies the Abyss * Grey Wardens Exiled/Grey Wardens Rebuilt * Hawke/Stroud/Loghain/Alistair Exploring Thedas * Did Not Reach the Inner Sanctum/Reached the Inner Sanctum * Helped Refugees/Did Not Help Refugees * Gained Cultists' Allegiance/Did Not Gain Cultists' Allegiance * Didn't Close the Lake's Rift/Closed the Lake's Rift * Didn't Capture Caer Bronach/Captured Caer Bronach * Did Not Claim Griffon Wing Keep/Claimed Griffon Wing Keep * Did Not Investigate the Dwarven Ruins/Investigated the Dwarven Ruins * Did Not Rescue Troops from the Avaar/Rescued Troops from the Avaar * Fairbanks not revealed as noble/Fairbanks revealed to be noble * Fairbanks Did Not Defeat the Freemen/Fairbanks Defeated the Freemen * Imshael Alive/Imshael Killed * Suledin Keep Not Captured/Captured Suledin Keep War Table Operations * Inquisition Forces Were Not Deployed Regularly/Inquisition Forces Deployed Regularly * Sutherland's Company Wasn't Formed/Sutherland's Company Failed/Sutherland's Company Was Successful * Jecin and Celeste Never Met/Jecin and Celeste Died/Jecin and Celeste Eloped/Pierren and Celeste Had an Arranged Marriage/Jecin and Celeste Married for Love * Didn't Contact Members of Red Jenny/Inquisitor Contacted Charade/Inquisitor Contacted Johi Advisors * Calpernia was the Inquisition's Nemesis/Samson was the Inquisition's Nemesis * Didn't Talk to Cullen About Lyrium/Told Cullen to Use Lyrium/Told Cullen to Use Lyrium Until After the War/Told Cullen Not to Use Lyrium * Did favors for Du Paraquettes/Did Not Deal with Du Paraquettes/Leliana's Assassin's Dealt with the Du Paraquettes * Leliana Inspired/Leliana Steeled/Leliana's Past Not Discussed * Did Not Learn About Samson's Armor/Learned About Samson's Armor * Samson's Armor Destroyed/Samson's Armor Not Destroyed * Investigated Calpernia's Past/Did Not Investigate Calpernia's Past * Fought Calpernia/Talked with Calpernia/Didn't Encounter Calpernia Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * Celene Rules Alone/Briala Rules Through Gaspard/Gaspard Rules Alone/Celene Rules, Peace with Gaspard and Briala/Celene Rules, reconciled with Briala * Grand Duchess Florianne Alive/Grand Duchess Florianne Killed * Empress Celene Lived/Empress Celene was Assassinated What Pride Had Wrought * Morrigan/The Inquisitor * Respected Temple Tradition, Allied with Guardians/Respected temple tradition, did not ally with guardians/Disrespected temple tradition, made enemies of guardians Judgements at Skyhold * Inquisitor engaged in very few judgements/Inquisitor was a Merciful Judge/Inquisitor was a Hanging Judge/Inquisitor was a Recruiting Judge Doom Upon All the World * Cassandra/Leliana/Vivienne Jaws of Hakkon * Didn't find out what happened to Ameridan/Discovered and met Ameridan * The dragon was not slain/The dragon was slain * Didn't earn a legend-mark/Earned a legend-mark from the Avvar * Didn't pursue the Nox Morta/Hunted down the Nox Morta * Didn't discuss public perception of Ameridan's story/Shared the truth/Circulated an invented story The Descent * Did not save mines/Saved mines, stopped earthquakes Trespasser * Bull remained loyal/Bull betrayed the Inquisitor * Preserved Inquisition as peacekeeping force/Disbanded the Inquisition * Stop Solas at all costs/Attempt to redeem Solas Default World State Dragon Age: Origins Hero *Lyna Mahariel: Dalish Elf Warrior *Warden Died Killing the Archdemon Companions *Romanced No One *Recruited Dog *Loghain Executed by the Warden *Persuaded the Revered Mother to Free Sten *Recruited Sten *Did not Return Sten's Sword *Recruited Oghren *Recruited Zevran *Zevran Alive and Well *Recruited Wynne *Wynne Alive and Well *Alistair Became King *Warden and Alistair were not Lovers *Leliana Alive and Well *Morrigan Did not Have a Baby *Did Not Acquire Flemeth's Grimoire Prologue *Ostagar Prisoner Left Alone *Cured Mabari The Arl of Redcliffe *Helped Redcliffe Fight *Helped Redclliffe Prepare for Battle *Connor Killed *Bella Left Redcliffe *Did not Help Bevin *Valena was Killed *Isolde Survived The Urn of Sacred Ashes *Urn Not Poisoned Broken Circle *Mages Supported *First Enchanter Survived *Disagreed with Cullen's Request Nature of The Beast *Brokered Peace Between the Elves and Werewolves *Did Not Encounter Cammen and Gheyna *Could Not Help Elora *Did Not Tell Athras About Danyla *Did Not Bring Varathorn Ironbark *Did Not Find Deygan A Paragon of Her Own Kind *Warden Destroyed The Anvil *Bhelen Crowned King *Did Not Encounter Dagna *Did Not Encounter Mardy *Did Not Conceive with Mardy *Did Not Speak to Filda *Did Not Prove The Legion of The Dead's Connection to Nobility *Did Not Look Into Stolen Tome *Did Not Help Burkel Create Chantry *Zerlinda Remained in Dust Town *Did Not Complete Rogek's Lyrium Deal *Did Not Help Orta Reinstate House Ortan Denerim *Ser Landry Alive *Did Not Tell Bann Sighard about Oswyn *Did Not Bring Lost Verses to Sister Justine *Did Not Complete Slim Couldry's Crime Wave *Did Not Clear the White Falcons out of the Pearl *Did Not Handle the Crimson Oars *Did Not Give Bann Alfstanna Iminric's Ring *Did Not Return Amulet to Elven Beggar *Could Not Find Goldanna *Did not Encounter Marjolaine *Did not Complete Master Ignacio's Assassinations The Landsmeet *Alistair and Anora Rule Together The Battle of Denerim *Warden Killed Archdemon Awakening *Architect Killed *Keep Protected *Nathaniel Alive and Well *The Warden Did not Help Oghren and Felsi Witch Hunt *Warden Did not Go Through the Eluvian Warden's Keep *Gained Power of Blood *Killed Both Sophia and Avernus The Stone Prisoner *Shale is Alive and Well *Mattias and Amalia Both Alive Neither Possessed *Shale Recruited Dragon Age 2 Hero *Garrett Hawke: Male Mage *Diplomatic Personality Companions *Romanced No One *Bethany Died Escaping Lothering *Bethany Did not Live to See the War *Carver Became a Templar *Bartrand Killed *Helped Varric Discover Cause of Haunting *Red Lyrium Fragment Destroyed *Fenris Alive and Well *Did not Recruit Isabela *Isabela Never Recruited *Did not Give Isabela to the Arishok *Merrill Stayed with Hawke *Merrill Survived *Merrill Repaired the Eluvian *Merrill's Clan Survived *Did not Approve of Anders' Actions at the Chantry *Anders Was Killed *Aveline Stayed Single *Aveline Stayed with Hawke *Befriended Tallis *Did Not Kiss Tallis *Did Not Recruit Sebastian *Befriended Varric Prologue *Joined the Smugglers Act 1 *Fought the Templars *Did Not Return Martin's Cargo *Killed Kelder *Did not Return Seamus *Did Not Encounter Ginnis *Killed Danzig *Never Looked for Ninette *Did Not Help Hubert *Blackmailed Ser Thrask *Idunna Killed *Sent Feynriel to the Dalish *Keren Reinstated with the Templars *Defended Ketojan from the Qunari *Karras Killed Act 2 *Gascard Killed *Did Not Side with Varnell *Did Not Side with Mother Petrice *Did Not Help Hubert *Did Not Help Yevhen *Killed Javaris *Did Not Encounter Lieutenant Harley *Feynriel Freed Act 3 *Did Not Encounter Nuncio *Did Not Encounter Zevran *Nathaniel was Not Encountered *Reunited Gamlen and Charade *Handed Conspirators to Orsino *Let Emile go Free *Let Keran Go *Did Not Kill Bone Pit Dragon *Sided with the Mages Legacy *Sided with Larius *Found Malcolm's Will Dragon Age: Inquisition Hero *Evelyn Trevelyan: Female Rogue *No Class Specialization Party Members * Romanced No One Advisors *Samson was the Inquisitor's nemesis *Learned about Samson's armor In Hushed Whispers *Went to Redcliffe, Mages Allied Champions of the Just *Did not go to Therinfal Redoubt *Ser Barris died Wrath of Heaven *Inquisitor denies being chosen by Andraste Here Lies the Abyss *Grey Wardens Rebuilt *Hawke made the noble sacrifice Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts *Empress Celene lived *Grand Duchess Florianne killed *Celene rules alone What Pride Had Wrought *Morrigan drank from the Well of Sorrows *Disrespected Temple tradition; made enemies of guardians Doom Upon All the World *Cassandra became Divine Victoria Jaws of Hakkon * Didn't find out what happened to Ameridan * The dragon was not slain * Didn't earn a legend-mark * Didn't pursue the Nox Morta * Didn't discuss public perception of Ameridan's story The Descent * Did not save mines Trespasser * Bull betrayed the Inquisitor * Preserved Inquisition as peacekeeping force * Stop Solas at all costs References External links *Official site * FAQ Forum Topic *BioWare blog *Interview with Fernando Melo explaining the Dragon Age Keep * Dragon Age Keep Official Reveal/Q&A Category:Real world articles